Be Happy
by The Speedy Hero
Summary: The following story involves rape, do not read if you're uncomfortable with the subject or if you're under 18. A Trolls AU before the movie takes place. Poppy just wanted Branch to be happy, just like the other trolls. Even if she has to take drastic measures..


**Author's Note: This is basically an AU where Poppy is OOC and is obsessed with Branch and will do anything to make him happy, even if he doesn't consent to it. This story is NSFW and if you're under 18, don't read. The following story involves** **rape** **, please read at your own risk!**

* * *

 **Be Happy**

"For the last time Poppy, I don't want to go to your stupid party!" Yelled Branch, as he shoved the party invitation back into Poppy's hands. This was 4th time this week he was being invited to a troll party and, of course, the princess of trolls had to give him his weekly invitation for him to fit in with the rest of society.

Poppy looked at him pleading eyes, trying to give him the invitation back. "Come on Branch! Aren't you just tired of being alone? Just once join the party with us! Please?" She asked while gesturing her and the Snack Pack, who were just standing there uncomfortably. They don't hate Branch, no, they just hate how he goes berserk at every occasion. Being warned about the Bergens every minute just gets tiring.

Branch just stared at every one of them with disinterest. He doesn't have time for parties or friends. Just going to even ONE party is a death sentence for him. With a grunt, he walked passed Poppy and the Snack Pack in irritation all over his face.

"Like I said before _Princess_ ,'I don't want to go!', end of story! Now leave me alone!" Branch then stomped all the way back towards the forest where his bunker was.

After replaying his words in her head, Poppy looked at the invitation with sadness in both her eyes and heart. She only wanted him to be happy, why can't he just accept at least one of her damn invitations!? The Snack Pack looked at their pink friend with sympathy, understanding Poppy's internal turmoil.

Cooper was the first one to break the silence. "Cheer up Poppy! Surely Branch will come to his senses one day! Until then, lets party the night away!" The Snack Pack happily agreed with the long neck troll.

 _Ding_. The hug-time bracelets were going off one by one with vibrant colors, shining the troll's arms.

"Hug time!" The Snack Pack yelled as they surrounded Poppy with smiles on their faces, giving her the biggest hug she has ever received. Poppy returned the hug but didn't say anything. What the Snack Pack didn't noticed was the look that their princess had on her face.

After the hug, Creek then spoke. "Hey guys, shouldn't we start heading towards the special occasion already? It's getting kind of dark right now." All but one troll agreed with the purple shirtless troll. Poppy was in deep thought. How can she convince a grumpy, grey troll to be happy without a partying? What can bring happiness to someone no matter what? What is more pleasurable than-? Then it hit her.

"You guys go ahead. I have something to do tonight." Her friends looked at her with disbelief. Poppy never skipped a party before, not even when she was ill with a fever!

The pink troll saw their faces though, and quickly answer them. "I think I may have the solution to Branch's problem!" She yelled excitedly. The Snack Pack groan with the princess's statement. Not again.

"Poppy come on. Just drop it. Can we all just have a good time without you mentioning Branch for one day?" Satin spoke with boredom in her voice. "Yeah," Chenille agreeing with her twin. "it sounds like your obsessed with him..." The rest nodded in agreement with both twins.

Shocked from the replies, Poppy turned angry. "Just because he's different than us, doesn't mean he deserves to be alone!" She then ran towards her pod.

"Poppy wait-" "Come back!" "We didn't mean it- " But no matter what they said, she kept on running. They tried to go after until-

"Hold on guys!" The Snack Pack turned towards the red troll. Seeing that all eyes were on her, Suki continued. "She just needs some time alone. Let her do her own thing. I'm sure whatever she's planning might be good for Branch!" She announced.

The trolls looked uneasy for a little bit. "But we never partied without Poppy before!" Biggie spoke, clutching Mr. Dinkles in his arms. "Things won't be any different Biggie. Just trust me, everything will be alright." Suki then turned towards the village main street. "Now come on guys! We got a party to go to!" The Snack Pack then cheered loudly and ran towards the party, not knowing the heinous crime that's about to occur.

* * *

It was a nice, cool night happening at Troll Village. While a celebration was going on below, a certain pink princess was thinking about her plan in the trees above. _'I just know this plan will work! I just know it!'_ Poppy thought excitedly. She would do just anything for Branch to make him happy. Even if he doesn't ask for it.

She was about to leave her pod until something caught her eye. With a devilish look in her eyes, Poppy grabbed the item and headed out.

* * *

In just a few minutes, Poppy finally made it to Branch's bunker. Well part of it... as there was a large boulder with an "unwelcoming" mat on the ground. Taking a deep breath, Poppy knocked at the rock.

"Branch? Branch, are you in there?" She waited until she her a noise underneath her. A pair of sky, grey eyes appeared from the "welcome" mat. "I'm going to your-" "This has nothing to do with the party, Branch." Poppy cut him off, surprising the grey troll. If she's not going to talk about the party, then what was she going to talk to him about?

"Well then, why are you here for at this time?" Poppy then bit her lips. Was she really going to go through this? Yes, she was. For Branch.

"I just want to talk to you. Please?" She spoke with a smile.

With a questionable look, he asked. "Now? Can we talk tomorrow? I'm kind of tired from today." Poppy shook her head. "Please, it's very important." With a sigh, Branch opened the "door" and step aside for her to get on the homemade elevator. The princess happily hopped on and both trolls descended to the bunker.

When they reached the bottom, Poppy looked around in awe. This was incredible! Only one troll made this establishment? Amazing!

Branch spotted her amazed face and smirked. "Does this surprise you, Princess Poppy?" She snapped out of it and looked at Branch with a smirk of her own. "Well I am shock that a troll like yourself build this entire bunker all by himself." The grey troll then shrugged while looking at his masterpiece.

The bunker consists layers of supplies full of food and beverages. One room was stocked with giant berries while another room was a gym for him to keep the troll in top shape.

"Well this will help me survive for the next 10 years so I got to build it in my image and by myself." Branch stated proudly. Poppy giggled while looking at his body. ' _He's very well built and strong looking…'_ Poppy blushed at the thought. Branch, on the other hand, looked at her weirdly. "Uhhh Poppy? Are you okay?"

The pink troll snapped out of her trance and nodded toward the grey troll. "Y-yes Branch. I'm fine." Branch then rolled his eyes and offered her a chair. She quietly thanked him before the air was consumed with silence.

It was only for a few minutes until Branch broke the silence with a fake cough. "So uhm, what do you want to talk about Poppy? Seeing as this is _super_ important." Poor Branch didn't know what was about to happen next.

As soon as he finished his sentence, Poppy jumped up from her seat and crashed her lips into his. Still in shock, Branch didn't notice a pair of pink arms wrapping a rope around his body.

After finishing her work, Poppy broke the kiss and looked at Branch with lust in her eyes. Branch, after regaining his senses, tried to push her off before realizing his situation. He then looked at her with anger. "Poppy, what the hell is going on!?"

The pink troll answered, "Since you don't like parties or singing, I thought of something that can finally make you happy!" Branch looked at her with confusion. "Like what?" Poppy then stood up. "Like," the pink troll then stripped her light blue dress, revealing her naked body, "me…"

Branch sat wide-eyed looking at the naked princess before him. Was this a dream? If so, wake up! Poppy noticed this and giggled at his reaction. _He's so cute_..

The embarrassed troll turned to look away from the naked troll girl. "P-poppy please put your clothes back on!" Poppy looked stunned for a moment. "But…why?" Branch continued to look away from her. "Because what you're doing is wrong. This isn't gonna make any of us happy. I think you need to leave." With anger in her eyes Poppy grabbed Branch's cock, which is protected from his patched-up shorts. Her actions made him shut his eyes tight and gasping in surprise.

With a grin, Poppy then stroked the organ with hunger in her eyes. ' _I wonder what it looks like or better yet what it tastes like.'_ The pink troll thought. With a tug, Poppy unveils Branch's throbbing, grey cock. Poppy was shocked at the sheer size of it, but she didn't expect nothing less. "Wow, such a big boy, isn't he?" The pink troll asked while continuously giving Branch a hand job.

While Poppy was continuing her hard work, Branch was a mess. He didn't want any of this. He wanted her to stop, but with his hands and legs tied up it was impossible for him to move. "P-please s-stop this Poppy! I don't want this! I'm sorry for all the times I yelled at you! Just please stop!" Yelled Branch, as tears were threatening to fall from his eyes.

But all of the grey troll's pleading fell from deaf ears as Poppy then stroked faster. "Apology accepted Branch! But I'm doing this for you and your happiness. Think of it as a favor." Wasting no time, Poppy gave Branch's cock a long lick before shoving it in her mouth.

"Hhng! Oh gosh! Poppy please!" Branch panted as a combination of him getting a blowjob from the princess of trolls and the exhaustion from his attempts to escape the ropes. But he would not give up hope. Not yet, at least.

Meanwhile, Poppy was a moaning mess as she continued suck off Branch. ' _He will thank me later.'_ The pink troll thought. She continued her job until she noticed that her folds were very wet from all the sexual activities. With her free hand, Poppy started to rub her clit as her mind imagined her hand as Branch's hard, think cock. This made her perform her actions at a much faster pace.

Seeing her actions, Branch then realized what his body was going to do if Poppy continued. "Poppy s-stop! I'm go-gonna- HURGHHHH!" His body jerked forward as he climaxed into Poppy's warm mouth. During Branch's orgasm, Poppy sped up her own hand so that she can experience it herself. _**"Ohh Branch~!"**_ Poppy screamed as she came, her fluids starts dripping to the floor. After swallowing every drop of Branch's cum, Poppy then stood up facing him once again.

For once since his childhood, Branch spoke with fear in his voice. "Th-there! We b-both experienced a-an orgasm! Are we finished yet?" With a chuckle, Poppy hovered over Branch as she started to grind her special flower against Branch's still throbbing cock. The wetness and warmth of her pussy didn't help Branch at all with the situation.

"Oh Branch~" Poppy started, as her eyes were being filled with lust. Branch stared wide-eye at the princess, fearing of what is yet to come. Poppy then lined Branch's dick against her opening. "this is only just the beginning."

Poppy then slammed down onto Branch's cock.

"Arrgh!" Branch groaned in pain as the tightness around his dick was intense for him to withstand. That was it. All hope was lost. He lost his virginity to her, all because of his inability to feel happiness. Instead the only emotion Branch was feeling was despair. While Branch was suffering, Poppy was in heaven. Sure it hurt as her virgin barrier was broken, but the feeling of a big cock inside her was so pleasurable that she might have another orgasm on the spot.

"Mhmm, oh god Branch you feel so good~!" The princess moaned as she grabbed the survivalist's shoulders and started riding the grey troll's organ. Branch didn't say a word as he stared lifelessly at the ground.

Poppy continued going up and down on the cock at a rapid pace, feeling another orgasm coming through. "B-branch! I'm gonna cum!" Poppy screamed as she panted with her tongue hanging out.

Branch then looked at the pink troll with unknown look, not caring about anything anymore.

"Oh here it comes! Branch, cum with me!" Poppy then grabbed Branch's face and kissed him with her own type of passion, while Branch didn't return the favor.

" _ **BRANCH!"**_ Screamed Poppy as she came onto Branch's dick. The intensity of her orgasm made her vision so blurry that she couldn't see anything for a few seconds.

Poppy then felt Branch's semen fill up her pussy, which made her moan in pleasure. After riding out their orgasms, Poppy then laid her head on the grey troll's firm chest. She then sighs with content as she broke the silence. "That was amazing! We should do it again sometimes!" She spoke happily.

Branch said nothing. Poppy then got up from him and got dressed. She grabbed a pair of scissors from her rosy pink hair and snapped at the ropes until Branch was free. But he made no movements whatsoever.

The princess gave the survivalist a long kiss until she ran out of breath. Looking into his eyes, she then spoke- "I only did this to make you happy Branch. You will be happy in no time, I promise." She then made her way towards the elevator. Looking back at the motionless Branch, Poppy then proceeded to go up to the surface.

" **Because I will do anything make you happy…"**


End file.
